The End
by xsecret-valentinex
Summary: This is like a seventh book. It starts off just after Harry Potter and the halfblood prince. Harry, Ron and Hermione have to find the Horcruxes and then find Voldemort... Contains two main OC's but will probably lots more by the end. This is my first fanf
1. Chapter 1

Draco cowered under Voldemort's gaze. Snape stood nearby, watching the scene with a growing sense of unease. He had promised Narcissa to keep her only son safe and it looked like he was about to fail.

"You failed. One task and you failed it." Voldemort got up from the chair in which he was sitting and walked towards Draco.

"I'm so disappointed in you Draco. I had such high hopes for you," Voldemort told him sadly. "But oh well. There is nothing that can be done about it now. You are just going to have to pay for your incompetence." The sleeve of Voldemort's robe slid down his arm as he raised it to reveal his wand.

"CRUCIO!" he yelled at Draco. He dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes and blood started to seep from his nose.

Voldemort turned away and walked towards is chair, his wand still fixed on Draco.

"However, you may still be useful to me so I won't kill you. Yet. But let it be a warning. Show your incompetent side again and you _will_ pay the price." He kept his wand trained on the writhing figure on the floor.

The boy screamed in pain.

Harry's green eyes shot open, his forehead dripping with sweat. He disentangled himself from the sheet of the bed and swung his legs over the side. Harry lifted a hand to his forehead and rubbed the aching scar. He looked over at Ron, who was still sleeping peacefully. Slowly he rose from the bed and moved over to the window of Ron's room. He stayed there until dawn, pondering the dream and its meaning. When he realised he'd been there for a good three hours he walked back towards the bed and got in. As the first rays of light crept through the window Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oops. Last time, I forgot to say this so I'll say it now. I do not own the characters featured in the Harry Potter books, but any characters not in the books I do own._

_This is my first fanfic of any kind so please be nice and review me!_

**Chapter two**

Harry opened his eyes slowly, wondering what the time was. He sat up and looked at his watch. Six thirty, it read. "Shit," muttered Harry. He got up and walked over to Ron's bed. He shook him gently. Ron murmured something about chickens but still didn't wake up, so Harry shook him again, harder. Ron rolled over and blinked up at Harry, groggily. "Wassa time?" he slurred, still half asleep.

"Six thirty. Get up. We need to get ready." Harry turned around and walked towards his already-packed bag. He unzipped the hiking bag he had bought just before the wedding and pulled out a pair of slightly worn jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black sweater. Ron watched him do this, then slowly he rose as well, and reached for the jeans he had been wearing yesterday. They got dressed quickly and picked up their stuff. Harry left the room first through the open door and headed down the stairs, Ron following him. Hermione was already awake and she was sitting at the Kitchen table waiting for them, her bag by the door. Mrs Weasley was also awake and serving up eggs and bacon, just as Harry and Ron walked into the room. They dumped their stuff next to Hermione's and walked over to the table. Ron moved around the table next to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning 'Mione," he said as he sat down next to her.

Harry looked at the food on the table. "You didn't need to cook Mrs Weasley," he said to her. "We were just planning to eat cereal and leave."

"You need a good meal to start you off on your journey Harry dear," she looked around at them. "And anyway, it gives me an excuse to be awake to say goodbye to you all. Sit down Harry and help yourself."

Harry sat down opposite Hermione placed some rashers and fried eggs on his plate. Just as they were about to tuck in, Fred and George walked down the stairs. They shuffled into the kitchen bleary eyed. "Mornin' " they said, sitting down at the table. Mrs Weasley handed them both plates.

"What are you two doing up?" Hermione asked them.

"We wanted to say goodbye to you before you left," George told her.

"Yeah, that and we smelled bacon," Fred said.

Ron ignored him and turned to George. "I would've thought you two buggers wouldn't have been arsed to say bye to us."

"Yeah well, we were." George said, stuffing his mouth.

The stairs creaked and Ginny appeared at the door.

"Good morning dear," said Mrs Weasley. "Sit down and have some breakfast." She told Ginny. She sat down next to Harry and they ate their breakfast in silence until Mr Weasley also appeared in the kitchen. He looked around, amused. "So Bill, Charlie and Fleur haven't appeared to see you off then?" he asked them. Everyone at the table shook their heads, their mouths full. Mr Weasley chuckled and sat down with a plate.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione were finished they rose. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood up then, and looked at them. Fred, George and Ginny got up and walked around the table to join the group. Everyone looked at each other, then at the clock. They were all silent.

Finally Ginny spoke. "Do you really have to leave now? It's only the day after the wedding." She looked at Harry and then Ron then back at Harry.

"Yes. Sorry Ginny. It can't wait any loner. The horcruxes must be found. Soon."

"And Voldemort," said Ron darkly. Everyone looked at him, horror showing plainly in the eyes of the Weasley family. Hermione only looked sad, but Harry was looking at the floor. Finally he lifted his gaze and looked around at the Weasleys with determination.

"We need to go." He smiled half-heartedly. "Maybe we'll be back when this is all over." He turned away from them then, and moved over to the door. He took his coat down off the rack and shoved it into his bag, then swung his back-pack over his shoulders. Ron and Hermione followed suit, then together they turned back to the group. Mrs Weasley approached them, tears in her eyes, and hugged them one after the other, tightly. Mr Weasley came over and shook Harry and Hermione's hand, then pulled Ron into a tight embrace. He let go, and Fred and George came over to do the same. Finally Ginny approached them. She hugged Ron and Hermione, then looked at Harry awkwardly. He met her gaze, and then suddenly she threw herself onto him, not wanting to let go. After a minute she released him slightly and looked up at him.

"Please come back. In one piece," she said and then she too backed away to let them through the door. Hermione went first after thanking Mrs Weasley for everything. Harry went next, slipping George a money bag as he went through the door. Ron was last, and after giving his mum one last hug, he shut the door.

They blinked in the bright summer sunshine. It was a complete contrast to their moods. Ron turned to Harry. "So, where are we off to first mate?" he said with all the cheerfulness he could muster.

Harry looked at him, then Hermione. "The station. The Dursley's is our first stop." He scowled, then turned and they all walked away from The Burrow. The same thing was going through all their minds. This might be the last time they see this place again.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the characters featured in the Harry Potter books, but any characters not in the books I do own._

_If you hate Draco Malfoy then DON'T read this!_

**Chapter three**

The sun bounced off of Ron's hair, making it glow a fiery red. Harry looked out of the window towards the sun, bored. The scenery was dull and boring, full of old, grey buildings and overrun gardens. He looked back at his friends who were sleeping, Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder. The train pulled into the next station and two girls got on and sat down across the aisle from Harry. He watched them make themselves comfortable and stared at them closely. He was sure he vaguely recognised them from somewhere, but he wasn't sure. One was slightly taller than the other and was a brunette. The shorter of the two had wild, curly blonde hair and was wearing a pair of black combats, a green tank top and had a green hoodie tied around her waist. The brunette was wearing a pair of low-rise hipster jeans with a black studded belt, black converses, a bright pink tank top a black choker. The blonde turned to look at him ad he quickly looked away, but he could still feel her icy blue eyes boring into him. After a while she turned back to her friend and they started a low conversation.

An hour later the train pulled into the station they needed to get off at. Harry shook Hermione awake and she softly nudged Ron. They got up and collected their bags from the shelf above them and made their way to the trains doors. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the two girls rise and walk over to door at the other end of the carriage. When the doors slid open Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped off onto the platform and looked around.

"We don't need to get another train do we?" Hermione asked Harry as they started to be shuffled towards the stairs by the hordes of people disembarking off of the train.

"No. We can catch a bus to the end of Privet Drive from here."

They strode up the stairs and into the main part of the station and Harry looked around, unsure of where to go.

"Uh, Harry? Do you have any idea of how to get out of here?" Ron asked him. Hermione looked up and caught sight of the 'Way Out' sign. "Over there," she said, pointing.

They passed through the ticket barriers and pushed their way through the crowds on the other side and finally emerged on street level. Harry walked to the bus stop, Ron and Hermione following him. He sat down and watched for the bus. Ron and Hermione stood next to him, holding hands awkwardly. They still weren't used to being able to do that. As they waited, the two girls from the train made their way over to the bus same bus stop and sat down next to him, the blonde by his side. When the bus came everyone from the bus stop boarded it, including the girls. Harry sat down next to the window and looked out, still sure that he knew those two girls. When Harry noticed that Privet drive was coming up, he stood up.

"Ron, Hermione. This is our stop. We just have to walk round the corner and number ten is just on the left."

They all got off, leaving the two girls behind. Harry led the way and they came to a halt outside a pristine suburban house. Harry stopped, looked at the front of the house, then marched up to door and rang the door bell. After a minute the door opened, and Uncle Vernon stood at the door staring at Harry in shock. Quickly that shock turned to anger. "What are you doing here?"

Draco sat alone in a damp and dirty room, recovering from the last bout of the torture curse Voldemort had used on him. He shivered and then whimpered in pain, the slightest movement hurting his bruised body. The door creaked and Snape entered, looking at him with urgency in his eyes. Draco looked up at him wondering how he managed to get the keys off of Voldemort, then remembered that the Dark Lord hadn't bothered to lock it because he knew Draco was in no state to try to escape.

"Draco," Snape addressed him, the urgency in his eyes, showing in his voice. "Draco, you have to leave. The Dark Lord is growing tired of you and so far no 'jobs' have come up that you would be of any use for. I know a way in which you can escape but you have to listen very carefully. You must leave, now, with me." Draco looked at him, wearily.

"I will give the Death Eaters guarding your room the excuse that Voldemort has sent me to get you because he needs you. I will lead you to the back door and you are to lave here that way. Make your way through the garden quickly and climb through the hole in the fence. Run, if you can, down the road and you will find an old garage that has a broken door. In there you will find a broom. Get it and fly to the Burrow. The Weasleys should help you. They are the kind of people who would do that. From there find Potter."

Draco looked at him with faint amusement and doubt in his grey eyes. "Why would the Weasley's help me? They hated me before I tried to kill Dumbledore and turned to Voldemort's side. They must be ready to kill me now."

"They'll help you," Snape replied. " But you have to explain yourself to them. Hold off their attacks until you have been able to tell your story. And take this," he shoved a little vial into Draco's hand as he helped him to his feet. "It's a truth potion. You might need it to help them believe you."

Draco winced as he tried to walk wit Snape to the door. He clutched his side, trying to ignore the pain as Snape grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him through the door. The Death Eaters immediately moved towards Snape and grabbed their wands.

"Voldemort wants him," Snape sneered at them. "This is nothing to do with you so put your wands away."

Snape led Draco down the hall and down the stairs. As they walked into the kitchen more Death Eaters approached them and Snape gave them the same excuse. Snape opened the back door and pushed Draco out.

"And why would I want him Severus?" asked a voice from the doorway behind them. Snape spun around and faced the voice. Voldemort stepped into the kitchen his wand raised.

"Run, Draco," Snape commanded him. Draco didn't need telling twice. He ran painfully towards the fence and climbed through, well aware he was being followed by at least three Death Eaters.

Voldemort walked closer to Snape and flicked his wand. The back door slammed shut next to him. Snape glared at Voldemort, seething with hatred. Voldemort only looked amused.

"Why did you do it Severus? I thought you were one of my greatest followers. Apparently not. You did a very stupid thing by setting Draco free. Especially tonight. No mater. He will be caught and you shall pay the price for this insolence. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemorts wand emitted a flash of green light and Snape fell to the floor his eyes staring out, lifelessly.

Draco sprinted to the end of the street in agony now. He threw himself against the garage door and it fell inwards to reveal a very damp, dark room. In one corner lay and old flying broom and Draco ran towards it. He made it levitate, then jumped on. He clutched the handle tightly and the broom darted forward out of the garage door and into the air just as the Death Eaters reached it. Suddenly Draco was being attacked by a barrage of green and red flashes and it took all that was left of his strength to avoid them. Once he was high enough in the air to be concealed by the clouds, he slumped forward on the broom and fell dreamless sleep.


End file.
